thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Nova's Quad-Mountain Turtles
Nova's Turtles are turtles that Nova managed to tame in his Quad Mountain Survival. As of Episode 34 Nova has had a total of 18 turtles. Rick/T-Dog After an extended period of time trying to tame T-Dog, Nova saw Rick out of the corner of his eye. Nova's first attempt to capture Rick was successful, and T-Dog soon followed. Nova's next task was to transport both of them home, as they could not jump. Being night, this task was difficult. Nova placed Rick at the entrance to his house, and went to retrieve T-Dog. Upon returning, Nova was attacked by a Lightning Creeper. Both T-Dog and Rick were set on fire. Nova barely manged to save T-Dog, but got to Rick just in time to see him disappear in a puff of smoke. Nova mourned Rick, stating that he did not care about T-Dog, and that T-Dog should have died in Rick's place. With T-Dog stuck next to some dirt and a fence post, Nova then screamed at T-Dog saying it was his fault, and that he should have died instead of Rick. Nova made T-Dog's pen even narrower but his viewers say that it protects him even more. For example, in Episode 27, when the Reverse Creeper attacked Nova's house near the turtle pen, it killed Rick #4 and Yurtle, destroying everything except T-Dog's pen. Rick #2 Upon entering his mountain base, Nova saw another turtle. After slaying a thief, Nova tamed this turtle and named it Rick #2, a replacement for the original Rick. After trapping T-Dog in a 1x1 pen, Nova continued to hurl abuse at him everytime he went to his chests. Rick #2 was the clear favourite, so he was placed on the large area which covered the central hole. While doing some work on his base, Nova turned around to be met face-to-face with a Reverse Creeper (with Rick #2 relaxing nearby). It detonated immediately, blowing a massive hole in Nova's floor, causing Rick #2 to fall quite far into the hole beneath. Nova frantically ran to Rick #2's aid to find him injured, but miraculously still alive. With Rick #2 now at full health, Nova quickly slayed a bothersome Belly Bitch and made plans to get his turtle back to safety. After securing a make-shift escape route, Nova carried Rick #2 out. However, in a freak accident, Nova slightly missed one jump near the top, and they both fell to their deaths. Nova rushed back to see if Rick #2 had survived, but found that he had indeed died. Nova then unloaded on T-Dog, blaming him for what had happened to the second Rick. Rick # 3 - 4/Stank Turtle/Ginger Turtle/Sp00n/Gustav/Hershel After making a grave for Rick #1 and #2, Nova came back to his cave house only to find several turtles in his house. After making Ricks # 3 - 4, Nova started using other names and aliases he was known for. Stank Turtle is a reference to Stank Ass, a cat from Tri-Mountain Survival, who is known for his stupidity. Ginger Turtle is a reference to Ginger Powder. Nova also made a turtle named Sp00n and another Gustav. The last turtle that Nova tamed was named Hershel, from The Walking Dead. Rick #4 died after a reverse creeper turned over the turtle's fences, the same reverse creeper killed Yurtle. Gustav and Hershel died when Nova accidently wielded fire, which made both turtles catch on fire and perish. At episode 13 of his Quad Mountain Survival,Ginger Turtle mysteriously caught on fire and died,Nova had some theories it was that The furnace was to close to the turtle pen,Ginger turtle fought with another turtle or that mysteriously after Ginger Turtle died the torches began scattering flames onto the floor which Ginger Turtle might be caught on fire,Nova Buried Ginger Turtle and after burying him a sad music played and it started to rain. Nova once again sucked up the fire again and caught Rick #3 on fire but Nova saved him with a half a quater of health left. At episode 32 of the series, Nova once again right clicked and set Gustav and Hershel on fire, thus killing them, although Nova did not know which other turtle died.(He later paused the recording to look back and find out it was Gustav) Subway/Dog Meat/Jesus/Matt Damon Subway was Nova's 10th turtle to be tamed, although he lived for less than 2 minutes. Nova tamed Subway while exploring an undeground cave. A Camel Jockey attacked Nova, Nova then fought with the Camel Jockey. When it died, the Jockey dropped a Sugar Cane, which Nova used to tame Subway. Subway barely had any health after Nova tamed it. A Snow Creeper tried to kill Subway, but Nova moved him in just a split second. (Even though a Snow Creeper cannot kill anything.) Subway died while Nova was carrying it. Nova jumped, then Subway bumped into some cobblestone, and died. After finding some sugar canes and going to the underground cave to his garden, Nova found a turtle, tamed it and named it Dog Meat. (Who is a character from Fallout 3.) Dog Meat had a near death experience from a fire creeper. Jesus, (HAY-ZEUS) and Matt Damon, are 2 turtles Nova tamed after saving Dog Meat from his run in with the fire creeper. After putting Jesus in Nova's house, he went back for Matt Damon. However, a fire creeper and a light creeper teamed up and trapped Nova and Matt Damon until he died. Bell Pepper/Yurtle/Yurtle #2/Dr.Pepper While Nova was covering the underground mine with glass Nova found a turtle and tamed it,he named it Bell Pepper because he has a Bell Pepper seed in his inventory in the time he tamed Bell Pepper. Nova planed on calling one of his turtles, Yurtle, from a Dr. Seuss book. Yurtle was found after Nova failed to find squid. While taking Yurtle home, Nova discovered a reverse creeper in the turtle's crib, killing Yurtle and Rick #4. After making a grave for both Gustav and Hershel, Nova came back to his house to find one turtle. He decided to name it Yurtle #2, since the first died so quickly. Dr. Pepper was found when Nova was getting some reed. The turtle was originally going to be named Dog The Bounty Hunter, but there wan't enough space to name him that. Nova immediatly left Dr. Pepper to roam the world for an unknown reason, most likely so he wouldn't have to take him home. 'Turtle Status' Rick #1 - Dead T-Dog - Alive Rick #2 - Dead Rick #3 - Alive Rick #4 - Dead Stank Turtle - Alive Ginger Turtle - Dead Sp00n - Alive Gustav - Dead 'Hershel '- Dead 'Subway - '''Dead '''Dog Meat -' Alive 'Jesus - '''Alive '''Matt Damon - '''Dead Bell Pepper - Alive '''Yurtle '- Dead 'Yurtle #2 '- Alive 'Dr. Pepper '- Wild Trivia *Rick, Hershel, and T-Dog are named after characters from the Walking Dead. *Nova had to google how to tame turtles. *It is possible that T-Dog is working with the creeper-rat alliance. *Nova has recently taken to using the crater made by the reverse creeper that killed Yurtle and Rick #4 as a turtle pen to keep the remaining alive turtles safe. *Unfortunately, stated by Nova, that when they all die, he'll have to make even more turtle graves. He has already been forced to make nine turtle graves, most recently for Gustav and Hershel. *After Ginger Turtle died the torches began scattering flames Nova said it was Ginger turtle's ghost *The death of Ginger Turtle, told to Nova by viewers, was the particles in the Tornado mod. If you clicked the right mouse button with nothing in your hand, it picks up fire from lava or torches, and launches it where you let go of the mouse. *Rick was the first turtle to die. *Subway lived the shortest among any other turtles. *T-Dog has lived the longest so far among any other turtles. *There was a turtle next to Subway in the underground cave where Nova found Subway,but it was never tamed *Nova said since he is running out of ideas for the names of turtle's he will name them after Fast food restuarants such as McDonalds and Burger King *Nova's viewers say that T-Dog has good "Karma" *Dr. Pepper is the only turtle to be let free in the world Category:In-Game Pets Category:In-Game Pets